Erotic Dream
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: "Una de sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo mientras que la otra presionaba uno de mis senos. Ambos gemíamos gracias al placer que generaba la fricción de nuestras intimidades, ambos lo disfrutábamos. Todo estaba perfecto, estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis hasta que..." - ¿Kagome?. Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor". -AU-LEMON-
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Erotic Dream**

 **Por Aquarius-chan**

 **1.**

Su fuerte mano acarició con cuidado mis cabellos negros recibiendo de mi parte un suave ronroneo. Lo veo sonreír y yo hago lo mismo. Su mano desciende hasta mi mejilla haciendo del gesto uno muy delicado. Su pulgar analiza mis labios y yo los abro para liberar un suspiro.

-Kagome - me dice mientras se va acercando hacia mí. Y me besó.

Desde el principio el beso se sintió apasionado, como si se hubiera contenido mucho tiempo en hacerlo. Y yo no me quedé atrás. Me sujeté de su trenzado cabello negro para profundizar el gesto. Su lengua invadió mi boca. La exploró y danzó sensualmente con la mía. Gemí, pero él devoró el sonido.

-Bankotsu - susurro cuando nos separamos para poder respirar.

Siento su respiración muy cerca. Pasea sus manos por mi cintura, cadera y espalda al mismo tiempo que roza mis labios con los suyos. Curva sus labios. ¡Dios! Me encanta esa sonrisa altanera suya.

-Eres hermosa - me dice mirándome con sus ojos azules para volver a besarme.

Presiona mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Siento sus pectorales, su tonificado abdomen y su... Gimo al sentir su erección. Estaba muy duro. Y al mismo tiempo yo me sentía muy mojada. Me siento una pervertida.

Desvía sus labios pasando por mi mejilla y llega hacia mi oreja, entreteniéndose con mi lóbulo al recorrerlo con su lengua mientras comienza a levantar mi blusa negra. Se separa para dejar mi tronco solo cubierto con mi sostén rojo. Se volvió a acercar, esta vez con destino a mi cuello. Y de repente, la presión dejó de existir en mis pechos.

Con calma, fue bajando hasta llegar hacia uno de mis rosados y duros pezones, específicamente al derecho. Lo lamió, succionó, mordisqueó. Yo me sentía en el paraíso. Me apoyo sobre la mesa que estaba detrás de mí para no caerme ya que sentía mis piernas temblar. Gemía del placer. Su mano acaricia otro pezón para después cambiar de lado, liberando mi rosado botón ya húmedo por su saliva.

Su mano libre comienza a desprender los botones de mis pantalones cortos. Pero no los bajó como esperaba. Introdujo su mano, haciendo que sus dedos rozaran con mi clítoris. El placer aumentó y el gemido que liberé lo demostró. Me estaba matando lentamente. Volvió a mis labios sin dejar de darle placer a uno de mis pechos y a mi intimidad.

Se separa y sin sacar su mano de mis pantaloncillos, me gira y hace que repose mis brazos en la mesa. Con una tortuosa lentitud, baja mi ropa y mis bragas dejándome totalmente expuesta, dejándome a su total disposición.

-Tócate - me dice alejándose unos centímetros de mí.

-¿Qué? - pregunto jadeante.

-Por favor, tócate.

De manera temblorosa, llevé mi mano a mi intimidad. Sabía que él podía ver todo lo que hacía allí y se sentía tan...excitante. Con mi dedo mayor acaricié mi clítoris liberando un suspiro.

-Estás muy mojada - me avisa como si yo no lo supiera, pero ese comentario, por alguna extraña razón, me motiva más.

Mis gemidos se incrementan y lo escucho respirar agitado. Lo miro de reojo y veo que me está observando, sentado en una silla. Motivada, meto dos de mis dedos a mi interior. Los saco, los meto, los saco, los meto... El ritmo comenzó a acelerarse, mi garganta libera sonoros gemidos y mi cadera parece tomar vida propia al comenzar a moverse. Siento mi entrepierna cada vez mas húmeda. No puedo parar. Inconscientemente aprieto uno de mis pechos con mi mano libre.

-Eso Kag, continúa.

Le hago caso a su pedido, no puedo negarme. Se que estoy cada vez mas cerca del éxtasis por lo que acelero mas y mas el ritmo.

-Bankotsu - gimo y siento estallar.

Mis líquidos se escurren en mis dedos y en mi entrepierna. Mi torso agotado reposa en la mesa. Y mis pulmones buscan calmar mi respiración. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me masturbé? No lo recuerdo.

Sus dedos rozan mi nalga y después mi intimidad. Se arrodilla y empieza a pasar su lengua por mi entrepierna, donde estaban mis líquidos prueba de mi excitación. Saca mis dedos de mi intimidad y los succiona.

-Deliciosa - me mira y me sonríe.

Lo veo desprender su pantalón de jean y bajarlo junto a su ropa interior lo suficiente como para poder sacar su miembro. Estaba muy duro y muy grande. Los pensamientos pervertidos atravesaron mi mente. Lo quería en mis manos, entre mis pechos, en mi interior, entre mis labios.

-¿Lo quieres? - preguntó como si me hubiese leído la mente.

-S-si - susurro. Se apoyó en mi y comenzó a rozar nuestras intimidades. Era tortuoso, placentero -. Bankotsu, por favor.

Lo escucho reír bajo e introduce su pene en mi interior con una agresividad apasionante. Entra, sale, entra, sale. Me acaricia la espalda y hace llegar sus manos a mis pechos para apretarlos. Su miembro estaba haciendo estragos en mí. Recorre todo mi interior de manera desenfrenada.

Con una habilidad impresionante, me gira recostándome en la mesa. Escucho el golpeteo de nuestras pelvis, el líquido friccionándose, sus gemidos y los míos. Mis pechos rebotan por el movimiento. Sus ojos azules están clavados en los míos marrones. Su flequillo está pegado a su frente por la respiración. Me encanta todo eso.

-Bankotsu - gimo - N-no... No voy a r-resistir mucho.

-Kagome - su voz sonó calma - ¿Kagome?

* * *

-Kagomeeeeee.

No, no, no, no, NO. Por favor que no esté a punto de despertar. Siento que me sacude el hombro. Quiero llorar. Si era un sueño, ¿por qué desperté?

¡Momento! Estoy hablando de mi mejor amigo. ¿Tuve un sueño erótico con mi mejor amigo? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo lo voy a mirar a la cara? ¡Que vergüenza!

-Kagome despiertaaaaa - me llama.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió? - trato de disimular mi nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo que qué sucedió? - se cruzó de brazos y me sonríe. Dios, esa sonrisa - Tonta, te quedaste dormida mientras leía el texto del trabajo.

-L-lo siento - me mira extrañado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí - me apresuré en contestar - ¿Por qué no lo estaría? - él solo me miró y negó mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

-Solo mantente despierta, ¿si? - apoyó su mano en mi cabeza provocándome un escalofríos - No quiero reprobar este trabajo.

-L-lo sé Bank, yo tampoco - se separó de mí y veo como toma los libros de la universidad.

Me sentí decepcionada, mi cuerpo quería más de él. La humedad en mi entrepierna me lo decía. Lo escuchaba leer animadamente y yo no podía sacarles los ojos de encima. Por momentos yo anotaba para disimular un poco.

¿Por qué el destino me hace esto? Bankotsu es mi mejor amigo. Lo es desde la preparatoria y lo aprecio mucho. Si algún tipo de relación arruina nuestra amistad y nos separaría, no sabría que hacer.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a llorar. Él lo notó al instante. Me preguntó que me sucedía, si me pasaba algo, si alguien me había hecho algo, me rogó que le dijera algo. Lo noté nervioso, preocupado.

No tuve otra opción mas que levantarme y abrazarlo.

-Todo está bien - le dije, mintiendo.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** ¡Hola a todos/as! Esta es la primera parte de mi twoshot, tal vez mañana publique la segunda parte :D

¿Qué les parece? ¿Podrían dejarme su opinión con una review? Se los agradecería mucho.

Sin más que decir, saludos y nos leemos luego :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Erotic Dream**

 **Por Aquarius-chan**

 **2.**

Lo noté un poco tenso al principio, supongo que fue debido a la sorpresa de mi gesto, pero después me imitó y me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. Siento su suave respiración que provocaba que su pecho sube y baja con un ritmo acompasado.

-No me preocupes Kagome - me presiona un poco más entre sus brazos - ¿Qué te sucede?

-Es que... - dudo en contarle y agacho la mirada. Bankotsu se separó un poco para sujetar suavemente mi barbilla y levantarla, haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

-Por favor, dime -. Sentí como si me lo hubiera rogado. Yo estaba perdida en ese mar de zafiros, lo que me hizo titubear.

-Es que tengo miedo de perder tu amistad - confieso y veo como sonríe.

-Tonta - ladea la cabeza - Nunca dejaría que te vayas de mi lado - me vuelve a abrazar - Eres muy importante para mí.

-Tú también - nos mantenemos en silencio abrazados -. Bankotsu, te quiero.

-Yo también - me levantó la cabeza y me besó.

Por supuesto era muy distinto al que recibí en mi sueño, pero lo hizo en fin. Era suave y gentil y yo acepté gustosa el gesto. Pero se detuvo y se alejó de mí.

-Lo siento - sacude su flequillo nervioso - Yo...no tenía que hacer eso. Tú me estabas diciendo que no querías perder nuestra amistad y yo te beso - ríe de manera amarga - Soy un imbécil - se sienta en su sofá de cuero negro cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo.

-Bankotsu - no responde y me acerco lentamente.

-En verdad lo siento - me dice sin mirarme.

Entonces tomo una decisión...¿audaz? Sí, esa es la palabra. Me siento a horcajadas sobre él, recibiendo una mirada confusa de su parte. Tomo su rostro y me acerco lo suficiente para que nuestras respiraciones choquen.

Bankotsu no dice nada, parece que espera algún movimiento mío. Tomo coraje y con mi lengua recorro su labio superior y sigo con el inferior. Realizo ese recorrido una vez mas y lo beso. Desde el principio nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas. Gemí cuando empezó a acariciarme, mas aun cuando posó su mano en mi nalga y la apretó.

Mis manos recorren su torso de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que me animo y comienzo a desprender su camisa para poder tocar su piel. Entre besos lo siento sonreír y eso me alegra. Bajo mis labios hacia su cuello y voy besando desde allí hasta su abdomen, quedando arrodillada en el piso frente a él. Solo estaba haciendo tiempo para poder terminar de desprender se pantalón de jean azul oscuro. Mientras lo hacía, lo sentí duro.

Una vez que terminé de desprender la prenda, la bajé junto a su ropa interior y comencé a acariciar su erecto miembro con mis manos. Lo escucho gemir y susurrar mi nombre. Le gusta y eso me motiva a mi siguiente movimiento.

Paso lentamente mi lengua recorriendo su pene hasta llegar a su glande, zona a la que rodeo y vuelvo a descender. Hago esos movimientos algunas veces mas y meto su masculinidad en mi boca, presionándola con mis labios. Sigue gimiendo y yo también lo hago. Estoy excitada. Siento un cosquilleo en mi pelvis y se que mi intimidad está muy mojada.

-K-Kagome - sujeta mi cabeza para poder acelerar el ritmo de mis cabeceos.

En mi sueño quería su duro pene en mis manos. Hecho. Lo quería en mi boca. Hecho. Ahora a cumplir mi siguiente fantasía. Me separo de él dejándolo confundido. Para calmarlo, le sonrío y comienzo a desnudar mi tronco. Me giro y lo miro al girar mi cabeza hacia su dirección.

-¿Quieres desprenderlo tú? - corro mis largos cabellos negros quedando expuesta la parte trasera de mi sostén rojo.

Sonríe mientras asiente. Se levanta y acaricia mi espalda haciéndome suspirar. ¡Solo me está acariciando! Desprende mi brasier y me lo saca, pero no se detiene ahí. Comienza a besar mi cuello mientras noto que sus manos van directo a mis pechos. Los aprieta de una manera exquisita, que me hace gemir y mis erectos pezones son víctima de sus dedos, quienes los aprietan y le dan el placer que tanto pedían.

-Bankotsu - gimo.

Siento en mi espalda baja su masculinidad rozarme. Sigue muy duro y acaricia mis nalgas aun cubiertas por mi pequeño pantaloncillo. Me giró y volvió a besarme de manera apasionada. Pero me detengo para obligarlo a sentarse y así poder volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes de sacarme mi blusa.

Succiono entretenida su miembro haciéndolo disfrutar con la sola idea de poder lubricarlo para mi siguiente fase. Aprieto mis pechos con mis manos y en cuanto mi cabeza asciendo, reemplazo mis labios por ellos. Eso lo sorprendió pero no dijo nada ya que siguió gimiendo. Le gusta y a mi también.

Los muevo para darle placer mientras los aprieto. Mis dedos rozan mis pezones y eso genera en mi una excitación que se combina a la que ya tenía anteriormente. Por momentos lamo su glande.

-Kagome - gime mi nombre - Kagome no voy a resistir mucho.

No me importa, sigo. Quiero hacerlo llegar a sus límites, quiero sentirme poderosa. Y lo hago. Veo como acaba entre mis pechos, dejando su rastro blanco en mi piel. Respira agitado, está transpirado y sus ojos están cerrados. Me separo para limpiarme mientras me mira.

-Estuviste... - busca calmar su respiración - …perfecta - sonríe y yo igual -. Imagino que esto no termina aquí, ¿no?

-Si tú quieres que continuemos... - me acerco quedando parada frente a él, quedando entre sus piernas.

Tiró de mi short y lo desprende para luego bajarlo, quedando vestida solo con mis tanga **roja** y mis tenis bajos dejándolos junto a una **caja** de madera. Se levanta y me obliga a recostarme en el sillón con las piernas abiertas, dejándome expuesta.

-Sexy - comenta - Ahora me toca a mí.

Toca mi intimidad con sus dedos por sobre la fina tela de mi ropa interior que ya estaba muy húmeda. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que gemí tanto? No lo sé, pero me encanta esta sensación. Corre la tela e introduce un dedo para darme un placer similar al que yo le di, un placer que estoy recibiendo gustosa. Luego mete otro, iniciando un ritmo muy rápido. Hace unos instantes estaba muy excitada, solo es cuestión de tiempo para llegar al éxtasis.

Se acomoda entre mis piernas y con su mano libre corre mi braga para poder darle espacio a su lengua que atacó directamente a mi clítoris. Grité del placer. Mis manos se sujetaron del almohadón que había en el sillón con mucha fuerza. Mi espalda se curvaba hacia arriba. En general, mi mente y mi cuerpo parecían separados, ya que éste último se movía solo.

-Me gustas mucho, Kagome - confiesa en voz baja pero audible.

-Tú... Tú también me gustas... mucho - no puedo parar de gemir.

Y llegué a mi límite. Acabé entre sus dedos. Mi garganta está seca por mi agitada respiración. Mi cuerpo está acalorado. Pero no me siento del todo saciada, quiero más de él.

Saca sus dedos de mi interior y termina de desnudarme. Incluso me saca con cuidado mis tenis. Luego lo veo sacarse su pantalón y su ropa interior. No habíamos acabado y me hizo sonreír.

Me ayuda a levantarme y me sienta a horcajadas suya. Nuevamente en esta posición, pero esta vez sin ropa que interfiera. Nos besamos con mucha pasión mientras nuestras intimidades se rozan masturbándose entre ellas. Bankotsu estaba duro y grande de nuevo. Muy duro y muy grande. ¿Y yo? Bueno, es obvio que estoy muy mojada. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Mi "amigo" es perfecto.

-Bankotsu, por favor - ruego mientras me besa y mordisquea el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres Kag? - me pregunta con voz ronca.

-¿Qué quiero? - su lengua roza uno de mis pezones haciéndome suspirar - Quiero... Quiero que estés dentro mío.

-Tus deseos son órdenes - me levanta un poco y me baja de manera abrupta. Su pene entra de un solo movimiento totalmente en mi interior.

Siento que lo estoy presionando. ¿Tan angosta será mi vagina? Desconozco la respuesta, pero solo me interesa el placer que veo en su rostro. Y luego, vinieron las estocadas.

Desde el principio fueron rápidas. Los dos movíamos nuestras caderas para aumentar las sensaciones. Me mantengo sujetada a sus hombros y él presiona fuertemente mis nalgas. Mis pechos rebotan

-Kagome - gime - Estás muy...apretada - y ahí está la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-¿Te gusta... así?

-M-me encanta - me besa.

Nuestras lenguas recorren el interior bucal del otro. Todo era muy excitante. Nuevamente presiono uno de mis pechos con mis manos, dejando expuesto entre medio de mis dedos mi pezón, dispuesta a ofrecérselo a Bankotsu. Él, por supuesto, lo acepta complacido.

Las estocadas siguen y siguen. El ritmo se mantiene rápido. Los dos estamos agitados, transpirados, excitados. Las uñas de mi mano que se mantenía sujeta a él se clavan en su piel, sin llegar a lastimarlo. Creo que estoy llegando a mi límite.

-Bankotsu, yo...

-Kagome, ya n-no resisto mas - me dice interrumpiéndome.

-Yo tampoco.

Y haciéndolo posible, aceleramos el ritmo mientras nos volvimos a besar. Algunas estocadas después y siento el éxtasis del placer, liberando los líquidos de mi interior que prueban ello. Pero el siguió un poco más y luego acabó en mi interior.

Los dos terminamos agotados, agitados y saciados. Bankotsu reposa su espalda en el sillón y yo me recuesto en su tórax. Aun está dentro mío y no me importa.

Su mano acaricia suavemente mi cabeza y yo ronroneo, tal como inició mi sueño, solo que en circunstancias distintas.

-Cuando estabas dormida, dijiste mi nombre - me cuenta y yo lo miro atenta - No se que habrás soñado, pero al parecer lo disfrutabas - me sonrojo mas de la cuenta por la vergüenza de verme descubierta y ríe.

-No es gracioso - le recrimino.

-Lo siento - trata de calmarse - En verdad eres hermosa - me besa, pero esta vez con mas calma, como la primera vez que lo hizo.

-Tenemos que terminar el trabajo - digo entristecida al separarnos.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

-Tú fuiste el primero que dijo que no quería reprobar y la entrega es mañana - le recuerdo.

-Bien - suspira desganado. Yo me levanto liberando un pequeño gemido al separarnos y comienzo a vestirme - Pero cuando terminemos prepárate, esto no termina aquí - sonríe altaneramente.

Ok Bankotsu, yo quería calmarme un poco y tú dices esas cosas que hacen que mi cuerpo reaccione. Suspiro tratando de enfriar mi cabeza. Una **ilusión** erótica atraviesa mi mente. Al menos la voy a pasar bien.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Es la primera vez que escribo con mucho lemon en una sola historia... Pero me encanto! Y lo que me gusto es que fui bastante descriptiva con la historia ¬u¬

Ademas estoy muy feliz porque ayer mi historia "Bloody Love" quedó primera en el reto de Halloween 2015 del foro! Me super emocioné con eso TuT

Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron su review en la primera parte. Me hicieron muy feliz con sus comentarios :3 Me dejarían mas reviews? Por favor, son gratis y hacen feliz a esta humilde escritora.

Sin más que decir me despido. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y espero que hagan lo mismo con las demás que tengo. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
